<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save the Last One by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642407">Save the Last One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Threats of Violence, Whipped Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun knows Soobin is being abused, and he knows it's only a matter of time before he does something to stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save the Last One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe I've written so many fics WOW. Thank you for reading them! And thank you for this suggestion! I finally have a bit of queue to work with, and that makes me so happy! </p><p>Not edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were fresh bruises on Soobin’s wrists. They blossomed like blue and purple violets on his pale skin, scattered mostly around his wrist, and a few on his upper arm. Soobin quickly pulled his jacket on before Yeonjun could get a closer look, but there was no missing them. And when he looked at Soobin, and saw the slight fear and hesitance in his gaze, all he wanted to do was take him into his arms and tell him that he deserved better.</p><p>            But that wasn’t his place, Soobin wasn’t his to hold, and so he bit his tongue and pretended like he hadn’t seen. Even though he had. Even though Soobin knew he had. They never spoke about it, no matter how many times Soobin showed up with bruises on his arms, his thighs, one time his eye. They just acted like nothing was wrong, and played video games or went to cafes, or hung out with the others. The others, who also pretended like nothing was wrong.</p><p>            And Yeonjun hated it. He hated that none of them could do anything, that Soobin had literally begged them not to call the police, or confront his boyfriend, or do virtually anything to protect him. He had been crying and so, so scared when he told them to leave it, and Yeonjun wanted nothing more than to ignore his words and yank him out of the home and relationship where he was being abused. But he couldn’t put Soobin in a situation like that. He couldn’t possibly make it worse, make it to where his boyfriend did more than leave bruises.</p><p>            So he made sure to shower Soobin with praises and attention and positivity whenever they spent time together—less and less time as Soobin’s boyfriend became even more controlling. He loved Soobin, in more than just a platonic way, and it literally kept him up at night knowing what Soobin was going through. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself for much longer. Especially not if Soobin kept deteriorating at the rate he was.</p><p>            Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Hueningkai could all see it too, and Yeonjun knew they itched to intervene as well. But he didn’t think even they felt the urge as strongly as him. It ripped apart his soul that he couldn’t be the one to treat Soobin the way he deserved. And to see him on his doorstep with new injuries, it was almost the last straw for Yeonjun.</p><p>            But he let him in, and they spent their time together, and he made sure to give Soobin an extra long hug before he left. He watched as the taller walked down the stairs of his complex, and got into his car. He was genuinely surprised Soobin was still allowed—what a disgusting word—to drive on his own. That his boyfriend hadn’t taken control of that either. Yeonjun supposed it was only a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p>            The turning point came a few months later. Soobin had been pretty happy thus far, and Yeonjun hadn’t noticed any increase in the bruises, not that that comforted him at all. But things hadn’t seemed to have gotten worse, at least. That quickly proved to be a miscalculation, though, when Soobin was at his apartment. Beomgyu and Taehyun were there too, Kai having left a few minutes earlier to go study. They were all playing monopoly, and Soobin was currently winning, and the night was going well.</p><p>            Soobin was in good spirits, smiling and laughing, which made Yeonjun happy as well. He knew how much the younger relied on these escapes, and how much he most likely feared losing them, so he did his best to make them as meaningful as possible. They had eaten a good dinner, and Yeonjun was only about half an hour away from opening a bottle of soju when there was a harsh knock on his front door.</p><p>            All four boys turned to look, and Yeonjun saw how Soobin’s face paled and his smile faded. Yeonjun stood, since it was his house, and went to the door. There were a few more bangs before he opened it, already annoyed. When he saw it was Soobin’s boyfriend, he was pissed. He instantly narrowed his eyes, standing directly in front of the slightly taller boy, preventing him from entering. “Is Soobin here?” he asked, his voice thick with anger. Yeonjun smelled alcohol on his breath, and he tensed. “Do you need something from him?” he asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm.</p><p>            The others moved behind him, and he heard Soobin mutter a few apologies, before going up to Yeonjun and touching his shoulder. “It’s okay, hyung, I probably just missed his texts,” he said, voice shaking. Yeonjun looked at him, detected the terror and desperation in his eyes, before turning back to the boy in front of him. He had his lips pressed tightly together, and he was glaring at Soobin. When Soobin went to go to him, Yeonjun shot an arm out, stopping him. “What the fuck?” Soobin’s boyfriend said. Soobin himself didn’t know what to do, and fidgeted where he stood.</p><p>            Taehyun and Beomgyu stood on either side of him, in a casually protective formation, and it made Yeonjun feel better. This wasn’t the first time Soobin’s boyfriend had shown up at his house and dragged Soobin away, but it was going to be the last. And fuck if Yeonjun was going to let Soobin leave with someone so clearly on edge. “I think you should leave, and by leave, I don’t just mean leave my house, but leave Soobin as well,” Yeonjun said slowly, uncrossing his arms. He heard Soobin inhale, and shake his head, a plea already on his lips. But Yeonjun ignored it, still glaring at the intruder.</p><p>            “You aren’t going to hurt him anymore, because if you do-,” he started to threaten, before Soobin’s boyfriend cut him off, laughing without humor. He clapped his thighs a few times, which only pissed Yeonjun off more, and then he shook his head a bit. With a smirk, he stepped closer. “You don’t know shit about our relationship, <em>Yeonjunnie</em>,” he sneered. Yeonjun felt fury race through his veins, and his nostrils flared. Just as he was about to say he knew more about their relationship and about what Soobin deserved, the boy launched forward, grabbing Soobin and yanking him towards him.</p><p>            There was a flurry of movement then, a lot of shouting, and then a resounding slap that made every freeze. Yeonjun’s voice died in his throat as he took in the sight of Soobin cupping his cheek, bending over in pain. He felt his eyes widen, hands clench into fists, and when he looked at Soobin’s boyfriend, he saw red. The boy didn’t look guilty or remorseful, just embarrassed. His cheeks were burning, and he threw Soobin’s arm down before backing up. “You know what, he’s a fucking basket case anyway, you can deal with him,” he said. Yeonjun took a step forward, but a strong hand held him back. It was Taehyun, and when Yeonjun looked at him, he only gave a slight shake of his head.</p><p>            Beomgyu was already surrounding Soobin, having caught him as his boyfriend shoved him, and he was making sure he was okay. Yeonjun wanted to do the same, but he wouldn’t until the cretin was off his doorstep. The kid gave one last scoff, before turning and leaving. As soon as he was gone, Yeonjun shut and locked the door, and went to Soobin. “Soobin,” he said quietly. The taller had his head ducked, and was wiping at his eyes. Yeonjun shared a glance with Beomgyu, who gave a short nod and pulled Taehyun away to help clean up.</p><p>            Yeonjun rested a hand on Soobin’s shoulder, before gently guiding him to his room. He closed the door, and they sat on his bed. Soobin was crying a little, breath coming in quick gasps. Yeonjun wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t know if Soobin even wanted his comfort, but he rubbed his back anyway. He pressed closer, mind reeling. If Soobin’s boyfriend really had just broken up with him, he knew that Soobin didn’t have anywhere to go. He would stay with Yeonjun, of course, that decision had been made months ago when he first realised the younger was being abused.</p><p>            He’d have to send Beomgyu to go get Soobin’s things, he didn’t trust himself to do it without bashing Soobin’s (now ex) boyfriend’s head in. Soobin could move in tomorrow, and they would arrange their schedules and it would be okay. He got a bit lost in his thoughts, which meant that he didn’t hear Soobin the first time he called his name. The second time, he gripped Yeonjun’s thigh, and the older snapped his head up, silencing his mind. He slid his hand up to rest on Soobin’s nape, and the boy looked at him with teary eyes. His cheek still had the red outline of where he had been slapped, but Yeonjun tried not to focus on it.</p><p>            “Where am I s-supposed to go now, h-hyung? I don’t have a-anywhere-,” he started, voice hoarse and shaky. Yeonjun shook his head quickly, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re gonna stay here, we’ll get your things tomorrow and you’ll move in,” he whispered. He heard Soobin swallow, and instantly start to shake his head, attempting to lean away. But Yeonjun didn’t let him, holding him in place and grabbing his hand. “Not a word, it’s decided,” he said, firm.</p><p>            He leaned back just enough to look at Soobin, who stared at him, such a beautiful broken boy. He hesitated, before nodding, sniffling. Yeonjun nodded, before very carefully lifting Soobin’s chin, wanting to get a better look at his face. “He won’t ever touch you again,” he promised, fingers brushing over his heated cheek. Soobin winced a bit, staring up at the ceiling, and Yeonjun dropped his hand.</p><p>            The two stared at each other for a moment, before Soobin suddenly hugged the older. It surprised Yeonjun, but he hugged back easily. He squeezed his arms around Soobin, burying his face in his neck, trying to convey all he was feeling into the hug. The younger clung to him, breathing fast, fisting Yeonjun’s shirt in his hands. “Th-thank you, hyung,” he stuttered. Yeonjun only hugged him tighter, closing his eyes. He wanted to hold him for forever, and kiss his good cheek, and tell him that it was all going to get so much better now.</p><p>            He didn’t know where their relationship would go after this, but as long as Soobin was safe and happy and away from the abuse he would be happy too. He stood up, and Soobin looked up at him, eyes bright in the darkness. Yeonjun inhaled, his feelings overwhelming him. But he simply brushed Soobin’s hair back, and then went to go get him some pajamas from Kai, who was closer in size to him. The kid also lived next door, so, convenience. When he went to the living room, Taehyun was putting his coat on, and Beomgyu had just finished putting the game away.</p><p>            “How is he?” Taehyun asked, zipping up his coat. Yeonjun sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “As good as he can be,” he answered. “He’s going to stay here,” He asked Taehyun if he wouldn’t mind going to Kai for the clothes, and the second youngest member of their little group dashed out to go get them. Beomgyu gazed at Yeonjun in slight concern. The entire ordeal had been emotionally exhausting for all of them. “’Gyu, do you mind taking Kai tomorrow and getting Soobin’s things? You can bring them here,” he said. Beomgyu’s eyes flashed, before he nodded. He thankfully didn’t question Yeonjun, and when Taehyun came back with Kai in tow to give Yeonjun his clothes, they all said a gentle goodbye. Kai lingered a bit longer to make sure Soobin was alright and to be caught up on what happened.</p><p>            Yeonjun promised to text them updates, and when they all left, he securely locked the door behind them. He yawned, finally realising just how tired he was, and he went back to his room. Soobin was still sitting on the bed, fiddling with his phone. Yeonjun turned on the lamp, handing Soobin the pajamas. “Here, Kai lent these for you,” he explained. The younger took them, standing and giving Yeonjun a weak smile. Yeonjun just gave him another hug.</p><p>            While he was changing, Yeonjun changed too, and went to get some extra pillows and blankets. He and Soobin had shared a bed plenty of times, but he wanted him to be extra comfortable this particular night. When he deemed it worthy enough for Soobin, he sat on his side and waited. His heart was racing a bit, and he knew they were going to have a lot to talk about, but he hoped that he could just wrap himself around Soobin for the night and make sure he was okay.</p><p>            The taller padded back, looking adorably soft in Kai’s hoodie and pajama pants. He didn’t say anything as he climbed into bed, and Yeonjun turned off the lamp. They laid in silence for a moment, before Soobin shifted, and Yeonjun felt a hand graze his thigh. He bit back a smile, catching Soobin’s hand and moving closer. “S-sorry, I just-,” Soobin started to say, before cutting himself off. Yeonjun stared at him, before cuddling into him. He curled into his chest, letting the boy wrap his arms around his body, and Yeonjun rested his head right over Soobin’s heart. “You’re safe now, Soobin, I won’t hurt you,” he breathed.</p><p>            He heard the thumping of Soobin’s heart, and the slight inhale, before he was being pressed closer to Soobin’s body. Their legs tangled together, and they were so wrapped up in each other Yeonjun didn’t know where he ended and Soobin began. “I know you won’t, hyung,” Soobin replied. Yeonjun’s eyes fell closed, and slipped his hand into Soobin’s.</p><p>            The two fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats, beating in sync.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>